


Forbidden Like The Forest

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, mention of grandmothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Scorpius shouldn’t be doing this and yet he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Firewhiskeyfic, October 2016](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com), while drunk. This is the cleaned up version. I’ve corrected typos and word choices to my best guess at what I was thinking at time but otherwise tried not to improve it. (Like fix the continuity of clothes/sex positions :S) Out of character stuff as been moved to the end notes. The Original unedited version can be read [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/97221.html) in all it's [Award Winning](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/lightofdaye/30639440/9503/9503_900.jpg) glory.
> 
> Prompts used:Lily Evans Potter and/or Lily Luna Potter, Halloween, Forbidden Forest, Cauldron,Autumn Colours

He shouldn’t be doing this he knew. Shouldn’t enjoy it so much. This was Lily Luna Potter he was talking about. Lilly Luna whose eyes glowed in his vision, who glowed at the sight of him. 

Scorpius should be ashamed. She was a Potter after all. Father had always said that the Potters had been the ruin of them. And grandfather had agreed. When Scorpius went to Hogwarts he’d expected them to to be horrible and vile and out to get him at every opportunity.

To be fair James was like that; proud and haughty and a Gryffindor through and through, he made Scorpius’ blood boil, or he would have if he’d hadn’t been a couple of years older and this out of Scorpius’ hair a lot of the time.

Al was the one in his year. They were neither arch-nemeses or bosom buddies but they scraped along to ether as best they could. They got through Hogwarts together with hardly any guff at all.

It was Lily that was the problem. Lily with her long fire-red hair. Her lively mischievous brown eyes. Two years below him and yet as sharp as a Kneazle*. Asking him to show her around Hogsmeade when she’d never been and dropping hints about the Yule ball**.

 

No. The Potters where not the problem in the slightest. Even the patriarch of the family. He’d been of great help in fact; Harry Potter had been extremely, obviously, and scrupulously completely fair in his application to be an Auror. Scorpius had slaved and slaved over his cauldron to be worthy of his ‘Outstanding’ grade in potions, which had never been a strong subject for him and yet he’d persevered, so great had his determination to be an an Auror had uphold the decency of and laws of the wizarding community and all it’s laws stood for.

No... Harry Potter had been nothing to but fair and generous to him. It made it doubly a betrayal to be dabbling to his daughter especially now, on Halloween, a day of the year he knew his boss did not particular like for reasons of (to Scorpius) ancient history. 

But still his boss had been kind and generous to him. It made feel Scorpius quite guilty when he was pressing his lips to Lily’s neck and as he worked his way downwards.

She should be forbidden, like the forest Scorpius had never ventured into at Hogwarts, yet here he was; inviting her into his apartment, into his very bedroom and she was eagerly coming into his grasp. his reach, nubile and eager in his arms.

Lily squirmed his grasp. His hands were upon her hips. She was facing away from him, her small but oh so round and perfect arse, pushed against his crotch. His stiffening cock pressed tight between her arse cheeks.

She’d come to his flat from work. The pencil skirt and blouse clung to her like a second skin. A second skin, that Scorpius was allowed to peel from her slender frame. She was always fashionably dressed. Her wardrobe at the moment was full of golds and reds and browns; autumnal colours but Scorpius thought they could just be picked out to compliment her lovely long red hair. It was straight and fell directly to her waist. Unlike he cousin Rose’s which was darer and curlier. Scorpius had no time for Rose however, despite what everyone seemed to think.

Lily was the only one for him. Scorpius knew. It was his name that came to her lips as the golden blouse was left on the floor. The crimson bra matched the fall of her hair. It was translucent and as her hands pulled Scorpius’ grip upwards to grasp her breasts, his palms trailing over her flat stomach, Scorpius could feel her nipples, hard and straining against the thin, soft fabric.

Scorpius’ fingers caught and tweaked them. Lily squeaked and squirmed, her little backside rubbing firmly against his cock, making him harder and harder as he did so.

“You’re cruel Scorpius,”

Scorpius knew she wasn’t serious, he tweaked them again. The moan that escaped her was not one of pain, more breathless anticipation.

“I wonder if Grandma felt like this?” She said.

That put something of a dampener on the situation.

“What do you mean?” Scorpius asked.

“Well she hated Grandpa you know.” Lily said, conversationally, if as her clothes were not hanging right off of her right now. “Absolutely. And yet she ended up married to him.”

“You hate me me?” Scorpius asked, his grip on her loosened. Slackening with doubt.

“Only as much as I love you Malfoy,“ She responded. “I didn’t say stop.”

Her arse resumed it’s wiggling. 

Scorpius was kind of worried about that reference to her grandmother but the friction against his intensely hard cock banished any doubt form his mind. The blouse was tossed across his bedroom quickly followed by the bra. His fingers trembled at the zipper but eventually he got it free and the skirt fell to the floor.

Lily turned towards him, her fingers worked quicker, more agilely than his. Her fingers against his chest was magic, her touch electric, the sensations doubled when it descended to the base of his shirt and plucked at his hem. Her grip on it pulling it up and over his head with the greatest of ease. Her head descended. Her mouth captured his nipple, her tongue swirled over it and Scorpius felt weak at the knees. With a growl, he swept her up in his arms and dropped her onto his bed.

“Scorpius if you take charge I may die of shoc-” Lily stared but was cut off as Scorpius’ mouth clamped down over hers cutting off all sound.

He mounted her. She was flat on her back in his bed. Her hands clenching and clinging to his back. His tented, tight trousers pushed against the vulnerable thin sensitive front of her knickers.

“Oh god, oh goodness!” Lily’s voice was different now, the teasing lilt to it was gone replaced by something like awe. As Scorpius’ cock pressed against her cunt. 

Together they tore at their clothing. Zippers were tugged, buttons sprang free, either via a proper button hole or just broken off entirely.

Soon she was spread out in his bed. Bare naked, her alabaster skin, that was soft to the touch, was not marred but enhanced by the occasionally freckle. Her legs were spread as Scorpius climbed up upon her. He stared at her body spread out underneath him in empyreal fashion.***

Scorpius’ guilt was forgotten at the sight. Lily’s hands were clumsy but ultimately they got him lined up with her. But not before he planted kisses all over her; her soft pouty lips, the hollow of her throat, her perky, pointed breasts, nothing was free from his attentions. He smirked as lily clawed at his duvet; her fingers digging in as his mouth closed down on that nub between her legs. His tongue, soft as he licked and tasted her. Her grasp moved to his head, catching and stroking at his smooth platinum hair as he delved deeper into her, his tongue plunging and thrusting into her depths. Her legs tightened and squeezed around his neck, almost, almost cutting off his head as her hips worked and her body was racked in ecstasy.

She crumpled quite limp with her orgasm, Scorpius climbed on top of her. Thrusting quickly and surely between her lips. Her soaked cunt stretching to accommodate him, squeezing tight around his cock as he plunged into her. She’d asked him for this. Teased him for years and now she was getting it.

He buried his face in her hair as deeply as his cock went in her, smelling the flowery fragrance of it. Her lips whispering endearments and praise into his ear as he pushed deep into her. Her nails scoring deep marks on his arm, urging him on as he spilled deeply inside of her.

Panting, deeply, Scorpius felt to his bed along side of her. His arm groping next to him. 

Lily however was having none of it. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him an eager light shined unabated in her eyes.

“I gave up tick-or-treating for this, Scorpius,” she murmured, her hand working at his cock, jerking it easily; lubricated as it was in his come and hers. 

“You’ve got to make it worth my while.”

And Scorpius’ breath caught in his chest, as his heart beat at double time. Eager to rise to the challenge that Lily Luna Potter presented.

**Author's Note:**

> * Originally: Two years below him and yet as sharp as whippet, as a Kneazle to use a more Wizardy analogy actually.
> 
> ** That the Next Gen do have despite the Triwizard Tournament being a totally failure otherwise.
> 
> *** empyreal means ‘celestial’ if dictionary.com’s word of the day that day was to be believed, and also fiery. It seemed appropriate by great


End file.
